


10x04: I'm rubber. You're glue. [Photo Manip]

by alpacapanache



Series: Supernatural Season 10 Tagathon [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: episodic_supernatural, Episode: s10e04 Paper Moon, Fanart, Gen, Mark of Cain, Mirrors, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacapanache/pseuds/alpacapanache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really shouldn't be one to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10x04: I'm rubber. You're glue. [Photo Manip]

[](http://s1369.photobucket.com/user/curiouscorvid/media/10x04a_zpsa1852332.png.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the s10 tagathon at [Episodic_Supernatural](http://episodic-supernatural.dreamwidth.org/) & originally posted [here!](http://episodic-supernatural.dreamwidth.org/67031.html)


End file.
